Sometimes You Need Enemies More Than Friends
by Therio
Summary: Months after the final battle, Harry is still depressed and his friends don't know what to do. Enter Draco Malfoy. AU No Slash OneShot


Disclaimer – Not mine, just borrowing.

Completely AU – Any DH spoilers are completely coincidental.

DM/HP – Not Slash

This is my first HP Fan Fiction story.

Sometimes you Need Enemies more than Friends

"Granger, Weasel, may I see you for a moment?" asked Draco Malfoy as he caught up to the two Gryffindors.

Ron Weasley looked at him with a snarl on his face, "what do you want Malfoy?"

"Look, you two, I know you don't like me, and the feeling is mutual, but believe it or not, I'm concerned about Potter."

"Why would you be concerned about Harry?" Piped in Hermione Granger. Draco thought about how to put this into words.

"Ever since first year, Potter and I have been adversaries. While I never liked Potter, I always enjoyed our oneupmanship games. Yes, it was a game, don't look so skeptical. It was a challenge to see which one of us could best the other on any given day. Ever since the final battle a few months ago, where he beat you-know-who, he has not been himself. It's like his emotions have shut down. There has been no challenge. At one time, if I was to call someone a Mudblood in from of him, he would be all over me. Now, he barely blinks an eye and keeps walking. This is not healthy for him. I know this sounds strange coming from me, but I need your help to try and change this, at least a little."

Hermione was looking at him strangely, thinking 'who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy, not that I miss him'. Instead, she asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"I need your help getting him alone. Wait, just listen. I want to talk to him, say things to him to try and get him really ticked off. If I can do that, just maybe it will put a crack in his emotions, and start to bring down this barrier he has around himself. To prove that I do not intend any harm to him, I will even consider letting Granger here hold on to my wand. We wouldn't want Weasley here thinking I'm giving hand outs to the poor, now would we?" Smirked Draco.

Turning red, Ron raises his fist. "Watch it Malfoy, or I'll knock your head off".

"Exactly", Draco says, confusing Ron and Hermione, "but I want to goad Potter into wanting to do it. The two of you are no challenge. I just have to mention something having to do with money to piss off Weasley here, or call you Granger, a Mudblood, and you are both ready to retaliate. Harry used to be the same way, now will you help me?"

Hermione smiled. "You called him Harry."

"I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT," Yelled Draco, "I would never stoop so low. Just because I asked for your help is no reason to insult me like that."

"Fine Draco," Hermione smirked, "you didn't call him Harry. What exactly did you have in mind?"

Two weeks later, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are leaving the Charms classroom, on the way to the Great Hall for lunch. As they are passing by a storeroom, the door suddenly opens, and Harry Potter find himself dragged into the room. Stunned, he turns around and sees Draco Malfoy there. "What's the meaning of this Malfoy?"

"I just want to talk Potter."

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you." Saying this, Harry turns towards the door, to see Ron and Hermione banging their fists on open air. Harry looks at Draco.

"There's a privacy ward set up, no one can get in or out, until it's brought down," Draco informs him.

"Fine Malfoy, talk, but I won't listen."

"What the Blue Merlin is wrong with you Potter. You think you were the only one affected that day. Get over yourself. I always knew you were full of yourself, now you are proving it to the whole school."

"I don't know want to talk about it Malfoy."

"Well too bad Potter, because I do, and you are going to listen. You're not the only one to loose people that day. Lot's of students here lost family, you don't see them moping and sulking. Oh, poor pitiful me, I had people close to me die."

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Or what Potter, you'll pout at me."

"You don't understand."

"EXCUSE ME? I DON"T UNDERSTAND. Bloody Hell Potter, think about who you are talking about here. Who was You-Kno," Draco stops as Harry glares at him. "Fine, Who was Voldemort's right hand man. Who's mother was crucioed and then killed because my father was unable to capture you. Who was almost killed by his own father because he refused to take the Dark mark. WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND?" Draco sighs, "The only reason I am alive today is thanks to you saving me. So don't tell me I don't understand."

"You weren't there Draco, you don't know."

"Know what? Is this about Lupin?" Draco asks distaste. Harry shakes his head.

"What then, Profressor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley?" At Freds name, Harry winces but shakes his head. "Please Draco, don't go there, let it go". Suddenly Draco feels like smacking himself on the head. "Is this about the slut of Gryffindor, little Ginny Weasley?" Draco smiles to himself, 'was that a gleam in Potters eye, did I just hit a nerve?' "You do know of course, that she has slept with almost all the seventh year Slytherins and was about half way through the sixth years?"

A crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins had gathered in the corridor watching and listening. Ron, his face gone read was ready to kill Draco. He could hear the comments coming from behind him. "She wouldn't put out for me" from a Gryffindor, or "She was ok, but I've had better" from a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall took this moment to come upon the students. "What's going on here?" she asked. Hermione stepped forward.

"Were not sure Professor, Malfoy dragged Harry into that room and no one can get through the privacy ward." Professor McGonagall took out her wand and tried a couple of spells. "This is a very well done ward, I will have to get Headmaster Dumbledore." With that she started walking away.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were oblivious to this. Sound from the room could get out, but not in.

Harry looked like he was ready to kill when Draco told him about Ginny sleeping with all the Slytherins. "Ginny wouldn't do that", said Harry, "she wasn't that type of girl".

"I guess you didn't know her too well then, did you? As a matter of fact, I can even tell you that yes, she actually was a natural red head." Harry was starting to look livid. "And did you know about her birthmark Potter, on her left butt cheek. All the Slytherins loved it, it looked like a little snake."

The crowd outside the door was confused. "What's he talking about" asked Blaize Zabini? If anyone besides Draco was going to sleep with her, it would be me, and I would have definitely remembered that birthmark."

Harry, was going beyond livid, he was almost ready to kill. "And those perky little nipples", said Draco, "so nice to touch".

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Harry, as he raises his fist ready to start pummeling Draco.

"That's right Potter, hit me. You know you want to, do it".

"SHUT UP ABOUT GINNY OR I WILL"

"Go ahead, hit me Potter. I still remember the taste of her skin, tasted like strawberries don't you know."

Harry slumped against the wall, tears rolling down his face. "I asked her to marry me that day."

"WHAT?" yelled Draco. "Oh sweet Merlin, I am so sorry Harry. If I had known that, I would never have made all that up about her."

The tears falling down his face even harder, Harry looks at Draco and sees the hurt in Draco's eyes and realizes that Draco was actually being truthful and sincere in his apology.

"I miss her so much Draco."

Draco, not knowing what to do in this situation, does the one thing he would have liked for someone to do for him, when his parents died. He takes Harry in his arms and lays Harry's head on his shoulder.

Through tears, Harry says, "I'm sorry Draco, about your parents, I know that I am not the only one hurting".

"Shh", says Draco. "It's ok Harry. It's ok to cry Harry. Go ahead and let it out." Harry does.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts walks up to the group standing around the storage room. "What's going on here?" he asks.

"It was all Draco's idea Headmaster," said Hermione. "

"What was Miss Granger?"

"This meeting sir. A couple of weeks ago, Draco approached Ron and I about Harry. He was as concerned about Harry as we were. As you know sir, we have been trying for months to get Harry to open up, with no luck, so Ron and I figured we would let Draco have a shot sir.

"Draco, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, as you can see," Hermione points at the room, "it worked."

Headmaster Dumbledore sees Harry Potter crying away on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. Smiling he says, "Well done Mr. Malfoy, 50 points to Slytherin." With that, Headmaster Dumbledore starts walking away. Half way down the corridor, he stops and turns around. "I think you can drop the privacy ward now Miss Granger, and give Mr. Malfoy back his wand when he is ready", smiling he continues to walk away. With a shocked look on her face, Hermione proceeds to lower the ward.

The End


End file.
